Untouched
by Visions Unwanted
Summary: Wufei doesn't see whats coming, before it's too late. WARNING: M/M IMPLIED


Author's Notes: Okay, people... this is a really really reeeaaallllly disturbing little ficlet, and there are a whole lot of Warnings that need to be said before I can allow anyone to read this story. Okay, first off: I don't own these characters, but I do own the story plot. This is not being sold or distributed for money, and was only created as a means of fun.  
  
WARNINGS: Warning, this contains male/male rape, and though it's only a very vague scene, there still needs to be disclaimers! Also, there is a lot of talk about death and wanting to die, so if you are offended by this, please stay cautious and leave this story -now-. Again, I am not going to be held responsible for any emotional or mental damage due to this fic, because I put up these warnings and it's the people who choose to ignore them or listen to them. In following, this is not meant to be any sort of distributed material. There are a lot of references to disturbing topics in this fic, but note that I have mentioned them here and I did not leave you without warning. As for language, there isn't much to worry about here, but if you are offended by minor curses and others of that such, stay weary of this fic. Thank you, and enjoy.   
  
~Kayleene~  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Wufei looked up to the Heavens with glazed eyes that shone with what appeared to be tears. His eyes, seemingly full of emotion and pain, shut lightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffled as he felt the ponytail on his head give way, the glossy, black strands falling around his vunerable, pained expression. He made a noise close to a whimper as his fingers clenched and unclenched in the grass beneath him while he looked up at the night sky. He let himself finally take a shaky breath before whispering, "Please...Someone... take this pain away."  
  
The cool air stung the skin that had been touched by his tears, and Wufei shivered slightly. Another shock of pain ripped through him, but he couldn't be sure if it was physical or mental this time. What in the world had he done to deserve this? He wished he could've died... could've ended it. Now and forever. And never be put on this damned world again. Never.  
  
He exhaled and looked back at the sky, finally opening his eyes. A shooting star graced the night, flying by with sheer carelessness for anything else that could've been going on. Wufei winced as he felt his muscles tense, but once more he wanted to give in to the pain. Maybe he deserved it... Yes, that was it. Yuy had been only dishing out the pain that was due to Wufei. Wufei deserved it, seeing as he had been so foolishly blinded by insolence that he hadn't figured out the other's intentions. What a stupid aspect of things, he realized. To be led into something so blindly was only stupid of him.  
  
He felt more pain come washing over him in waves, but at last he gave in to the mortal wounds. It wouldn't be long, anyway. Wouldn't be long until it was all over. Finally, all over. He looked back upon today's events and grimaced slightly, but grinned. He knew that the pain was worth it... For the lesson that it had taught him, anyway. That he was nothing more than a beautiful body, too stupid to realize his upcoming rape even moments before it happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Earlier that day....)  
  
"Lookit, Quatre, it's got bunny ears!" Duo pointed at the wall where he and Quatre's shadow puppets were showing up, and the two promptly burst into giggling. Trowa watched them silently, brow raised, and Heero could be heard banging the keys on his laptop in the backround.  
  
Wufei leaned back in the chair and marked the page in his book as he closed it. The interruptions of Maxwell and Quatre giggling like idiots prevented him from getting any further in the novel. He watched the two for a moment in loose concentration, and finally deducted that they were not acting like idiots, they simply...were...idiots.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man, look at this!!" Duo bounced excitedly, trying to get Wufei's attention. Wufei finally looked at him and raised a brow as the braided man grinned maniacally and pointed. What he was pointing at was the wall now distinctly read 'Wufei loves Heero' in permenant marker. The vein in Wufei's forehead twitched slightly as he continued staring at it for a long moment.  
  
Wufei only twitched more when Duo turned to look at him with that baka's grin on his face. The Chinese pilot promptly lifted his book and hit the American over the head with it. "Baka!" He hissed, and Duo whined.  
  
"Wu! That hurt!" The braided pilot rubbed his head for a moment before getting a large grin on his face, big enough to make the Chinese pilot consider that he may have wiped out the last of Duo's brain cells. "Hey, you know what they say... The madder they get, the more truth in the rumor!"  
  
Another loud crash, followed by a burst of laughter from the most unexpected person in the room. Duo whined and rubbed his head pathetically, complaining that it hurt when Wufei hit him again.  
  
"ITAI!" Duo sounded and fell over, causing Heero to laugh more. Duo got up slowly, pouting like a child, but he didn't say a word. Wufei picked up the book that he'd used to hit Duo with, and ran a hand through his own slightly misplaced hair.  
  
"Nice one, Chang," Yuy commented, giving the Chinese pilot a feral grin. Wufei didn't know if he could be caught more off guard by the grin, by Heero laughing, or by the comment that came from the other pilot's lips. He just stood there a moment, staring blankly at Heero and probably looking like an idiot, himself.   
  
"H-hai." He heard someone answer shakily, before he realized it was in his own voice. He cleared his throat and blushed lightly. "I mean.. Hai. It was."  
  
A quick nod and he sat down, attempting to read his book again. What he didn't notice, were the eyes on him from all around the room... particularly the eyes of a certain Japanese pilot.  
  
---  
  
Later on, Wufei was sitting calmly on his bed in the room Heero and he were forced to share. In his modest white pajamas, he looked almost like he were about to go out fighting. He lay that thought to rest when he heard the faucet turn on in the bathroom that was attatched to their room. Another second passed before he reached up and let his hair down, smiling slightly when he found it tangle-less and glossy as always. He ran a brush through it gently, marvelling at the way it seemed to shine a lot more than it used to.  
  
He didn't hear the bathroom door open, didn't see the cobalt-eyed pilot stop at the doorway in nothing more than a towel, nor did he notice that the Japanese pilot was looking right at him. Heero stood there for a moment, attempting to stay unnoticed for the few seconds in which he marvelled at the Chinese boy.  
  
He always had thought Wufei was a holder of his own beauty, but this was too close to any fantasy he'd had. It was almost an act of voyuerism, him standing there and watching the frail-looking creature, while it didn't even notice his presence. It seemed almost wrong to be standing there and staring, and indeed, it was. He shifted and finally led himself into the room with out much stalling.   
  
Wufei's black eyes lept up to see him as the Chinese youth acknowledged him with a slight nod. Heero's legs carried him closer to the boy without him realizing it, and before he knew it, he had the other pilot pinned beneath him. Frightened, off-guard black eyes stared up into his and waited a moment, as if to see what would happen, before a shaky voice was heard. "H-heero... what are you...--"  
  
It seemed a long, struggling moment before both were lost... one in lust, the other, fear. There was a scream or two that had been sounded between them, both of pain... but they could easily be mistaken, given the consequences.  
  
A room over, a certain braided, American pilot could be heard laughing hysterically like an idiot, "I knew those two were right for eachother!"  
  
---  
  
Later on, a shaking and extremely disturbed Wufei emerged from his bedroom. Heero had long gone to sleep, and was not aware of the torn state of Wufei's body. He hadn't been counting on anything between him and the other pilot, let alone something to this extreme. He winced as he walked down the stairs, wrapped in a blanket, and walked out onto the back porch. His face was streaked with tears, and slowly he dropped the blanket. He was wearing only his pajama-bottom pants, his whole upper body being covered in randomized bruises, proof of his pain. He stepped down the short stairs, amazed that his legs still held up his shaking body.  
  
Two more steps and a shocking amount of pain washed upon him, causing his legs to give out, and him to fall onto the grass without warning. He landed on his hands and knees, barely supporting himself as he was hit with wave after wave of pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's where he was now... collapsed on the grass, as he had been for the last twenty or so minutes. The cold dirt and grass felt good against his heated, bruised body. He knew it wouldn't be too long before he fainted, at most another ten minutes. Hopefully then a bear or wolf would find him and he could at last die. That was, until he heard a faint voice come from the upstairs window. He sighed.  
  
"...What... where the Hell's Wufei?" A voice whispered, confused. He heard a sigh. "I don't remember hearing anyone leaving... I'll check downstairs."  
  
He could almost hear the person nodding as he heard Heero's door shut lightly. He silently prayed that it wasn't Heero who would find him.. he didn't need to have a confrontation with that certain pilot ever again. A few minutes passed before the back light came on and he heard the door open. Footsteps... footsteps made with boots on... sounded on the porch, and it seemed like the wearer was looking around for a moment before he heard a sharp gasp.  
  
I And here comes the big finish.../I Wufei thought, numbly. I I probably deserve it... after all... /I  
  
"...Wu?" He heard the voice ask, and felt extreme pain shoot through him.  
  
He took in an airy, shaky breath and slowly lifted himself to his feet. He winced and looked at the ground. "Maxwell." He gave a slight nod, but found himself beginning to fall once again. Nearly hitting the ground, two sturdy arms caught him and held him up on his feet.  
  
"What the Hell happened to you?" For a moment, he thought he heard a bit of concern in the other pilot's voice, but he closed his eyes as he winced, not opening them again.  
  
"None of your business," He defended, determined not to let his idiocy be known. "Just a little incident... I'm fine."  
  
"Wufei, you're not fine... you're covered in blood... and bruises...." Suddenly, realization seemed to hit Duo. "My God--did... Heero... he didn't...."  
  
Wufei was silent, keeping his eyes closed and breathing faintly. Making a smart choice, the American pilot lifted his comrade up and carried him inside, along with the blanket. He never put Wufei down once as he lay the blanket on the couch and got it set up for the other. Finally, he slowly put down the Chinese youth and covered him with a sheet. He sat in the chair in the living room, watching as the Chinese one wordlessly fell into a sort of sleep.  
  
He could only wonder just what Heero had done to Wufei, but he had a very good assumption that he just couldn't lable yet.  
  
---  
  
The next morning, Wufei stirred and woke, finding Duo staring at him with concern. "...M-Maxwell, I don't need your--" He went to sit up, but immediantly his body was torn with pain and it caused him to fall back down onto the couch. There was a long moment of tense silence before Duo began to open his mouth. Without saying anything, Wufei immediantly said, "Rape."  
  
There was more silence hanging in the air, but neither of them was going to break it any time soon. It seemed, although something more than Wufei's body had been abused... that there was nothing changing because of it. Nothing, at least, that the Chinese pilot was going to let anyone know for a while. 


End file.
